now and forever
by Kylia Nahimana
Summary: Duo moves to a new town where he meets Heero, and he finds out what it means to love and be loved in return. a sweet story.
1. beginings

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, if I did, well......... (mischievous little grin appears) I'll let you draw your own conclusions from that.  
  
WARNINGS: This is a yaoi based fan-fiction (boy/boy relationships), so if you are not mentally or emotionally mature, then turn back now. Also contains language, slight lime/ lemon, and fluff. If you run from the room with you're panties in a twist screaming about how perverted I am, I won't tell you that I warned you ( I'll just laugh maniacally with a crazy look in my eye and chase after you) -------- Oo  
  
Now and Forever  
  
by Kylia Nahimana  
  
chp. 1: Beginnings  
  
Duo sighed deeply as he stared out of the rain covered window of the red jeep, desperately wishing that he was anywhere but where he was heading, which happened to be a small cottage style house in the middle of fucking nowhere town. Granted that Duo didn't mind the scenery, when he was just driving by, but he didn't relish the thought that he was to live here. Not that he had a choice in the matter, for his adoptive mother Julie received a grant that would allow her to work on her novel where ever she wanted, and Julie King would never turn down an offer like that.   
  
So she had literally packed Duo and his things and announced that they would be moving into the country for a while. The 'country' as she put it, was not actually the country at all, but a friggin' forest, with no civilization for ten miles in every direction. Duo had complained once that he would have nothing to do, and Julie had replied that at least he wouldn't be hanging around 'those nasty little gang members' any more. Duo had only muttered under his breath that she didn't know his friends, then remained quiet for rest of the trip. They didn't have much to bring, just their personal belongings, for the house that Julie's publisher had set them up with was fully furnished.  
  
Duo had managed to bring all of his clothes, CD's, stereo, skateboard, and his art supplies. At least I'll have some decent things to draw while I'm stuck out in this shit hole, he thought to himself as yet another small sheep farm passed by, the tiny white animals making a dash for the nearest shelter as the rain pelted down on them.   
  
"Stupid sheep." he muttered, feeling as though he should be taking his frustration at being up-rooted from his home of five years on something.  
  
"Duo?" came Julie's soft voice, "what's wrong? Aren't you glad that we're almost home?"  
  
Duo snorted, "Home? My home is back in the city where I belong. Not out here in nowhere land."  
  
"Why can't you be happy for me that I got this grant Duo?" Julie asked, annoyance lancing through every word, "with the money that I got, we can live in luxury for a change!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, knowing that she would be telling him that he ought to be grateful that he had a place to call 'home' at all, or that he should be thankful that she didn't have to send him out to work just to make rent. He had heard it all before, and he had tuned it all out just the same. He didn't care if she sent him back to the orphanage where she had 'rescued' him, he didn't ask her to adopt him. In fact, he was sure that he would have been better off living in the streets the way he used to when he was a child.   
  
Crossing his arms, Duo replied acidly, "I wish that I was anywhere but here."  
  
Julie ignored him.  
  
Turning his eyes back to the window, Duo raised a finger to the fog covered glass, which was cold to the touch, and traced a the line of his reflection. They remained in silence the rest of the way there.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It had been three days since Duo and Julie had moved into the cottage, and already Duo was sitting in a messy room with his favorite group, AFI, blaring in his stereo, the heavy rock music vibrating through the floors and walls. He lay upside down on his mattress, his long braid of chestnut brown hair pooled below him, arms stretched out to either side. Julie had gone into town that morning to enroll him in his classes for the new school year that was coming up in a week or so, and had informed him that she wasn't going to be home until late, for she had other things to do as well. Sight seeing she said.   
  
"What sight's" Duo snorted, "there's nothing but trees and rocks."  
  
At that moment, the CD ended, and Duo heard the faint sounds of a basketball thumping outside his window. Frowning, Duo flipped himself over using his arms as leverage, and padded over to the small bay window. Below him there was a group of three boys, all around his age, playing two on one basketball. The tallest and the shortest boy were facing off against a boy with a shock of brown hair that covered his eyes.  
  
"Like that's fair," he commented as he watched them play, then added after a few moments of seeing the strange boy easily take the ball from the taller boy and fly right through both of them to score a slam dunk. "or maybe it is.........."  
  
The boy had been standing perfectly still when Duo had started watching him, but in a blink of an eye he was off, doing what no boy of his stature should be able to do. It amazed Duo that the boy could move so fast, but it amazed him more that he was so drawn to this youth even though he couldn't really see his face. He looked like he was about the same height as Duo himself, maybe a little taller, and had the build of someone who worked out a lot. Not that he was overly muscular or anything, quite the opposite. His muscles were lean and long, adding to his grace when he moved, and Duo found himself wanting to touch the boy. He knew that he was attracted to men, and had comes to terms with that almost two years ago. Julie didn't care which way he swung, as long as he was careful and didn't catch anything dangerous. That had been the last thing to make Duo realize that Julie was there to protect him and care for him. Not like those fucking nuns at the orphanage where he had lived for a year. They believed that men were always attracted to women, and if he showed any hint otherwise, he would be flogged until skin broke, or he gave up and told them what they wanted to hear. Duo had been smart, flirting with all the girls, which was more acceptable than anything else he could have done.  
  
As Duo continued to watch the boy play, he wondered absently if he had a chance with him. The last guy he had dated had been a real jackass, who had only cared about getting laid. Suffice it to say, Duo had only taken a few good lessons away from that relationship. This guy seemed different somehow, even though Duo hadn't met him. "Who are you?" he asked out loud, placing his hands up against the pane of glass.  
  
Suddenly, the boy looked up at Duo brushing the hair away from his eyes as he did, making Duo think that he had snatched the thought right out of his head. Backing up a few steps, Duo breathed in deeply before turning away from the window all together and heading for the opposite side of his room. Knowing that he might as well have just shouted out "yes! I was watching you!". Switching the CD, Duo cranked it up louder and stretched himself out on the floor, images of the strange boy's eyes floating behind his own closed eyes. He shouldn't have been able to see the color of the boy's eyes from the distance he was, but Duo could tell. They were blue, a beautiful deep blue.  
  
( okay.... that's the first chapter, how did ya'll like it? Reviews are welcome, but please be kind......... it's my first fan fic! ) 


	2. chance meeting

chp. 2: Chance Meeting  
  
It was another three days later that Heero met the beautiful strange boy who had been watching him from his bedroom window. Heero had known that he was being watched, and he was ready to tell the person off, but when he looked up, he had been speechless. Having expected to see some old woman with a scowl or a drunk man, Heero was not at all prepared to see a beautiful boy about his age peering down at him. Even from the distance that Heero was, and the baggy clothes that the boy wore, he could tell that the boy was slender. Truthfully, Heero had thought that he was looking at a girl, for the boy had the longest hair he had ever seen on a guy, reaching passed his waist from what Heero could tell. It was bound in a single braid, and draped over one slim shoulder. The only thing that Heero couldn't see was the boy's eyes, there was too much shadow over his face, not to mention that there was at least thirty feet between them.  
  
It had greatly disappointed Heero when the boy had quickly turned away from him when he saw that Heero had noticed him. It was as if he was embarrassed that he was 'caught'. Though Heero had smiled when the boy turned on another CD, unknowing that he had actually been providing music for Heero and his friends to listen to as well, which happened to be one of Heero's favorite artists. The music of Marilyn Manson played loud, and Heero found himself mouthing the lyrics to the song Rock is Dead.  
  
Heero had never expected to run, literally, into the boy. He had been coming home from the store when he turned the corner and ran smack into him, his chin hitting the poor boy in the forehead. Heero hadn't even noticed that he had dropped what he had been asked to get, he had been too busy grabbing the slender boy's wrist to keep him from falling.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
The boy clutched at his forehead and swore, then steadied himself and looked up at Heero. He paused for a moment before stammering, "Y.......yeah, I..... I'm fine."  
  
Heero couldn't help but stare at the boy, for this was the first time that he had seen his eyes. They were a bright indigo color, seeming to be blue one moment, then violet the next. That, plus the fact that the boy was even more gorgeous than Heero had originally thought, made it easier to stare. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a silky black button up shirt with short sleeves, and a small silver cross necklace. The black contrasted with his skin, making the boy seem paler than the last time Heero had seen him, and brought out the beautiful color of his eyes. Heero saw that his assumptions about the boy's stature were right, for he stood about two inches shorter than Heero himself, and had the long lean muscles of a dancer or a contortionist. Heero suddenly felt weak in the knees.  
  
"Are you okay?" the boy asked, sounding amused.  
  
Heero shook his head, "Yeah........ it's just that, I've seen you before," he started lamely, feeling as though he had just said a cheesy pick-up line, "I mean......... you were the one who was watching me right?"  
  
The boy blushed, a trait that Heero found quite cute.  
  
"I.......... um..... didn't mean to stare at you," the boy said, "I was just watching you play basketball. You're really good."  
  
Heero laughed, "That's what you get when you play almost every single day of the year," then added, "my name's Heero by the way."  
  
The boy smiled, "I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell."  
  
They continued to basically stare at each other for a while longer until they finally noticed that they were still connected by Heero's hand on Duo's wrist, and they laughed before breaking apart, both feeling slightly stupid at not having anything else to say.  
  
God he's beautiful, Heero thought as Duo turned his head slightly, looking at something that only he saw, I wonder if................  
  
"So you live right next door to me huh?" Duo asked, breaking Heero's thought's.  
  
"Yeah. I've lived there for six years now, and trust me if your wondering, no it isn't going to get interesting around here. Ever."  
  
Duo laughed, a rich sound that made Heero shiver.  
  
"I didn't think that it would, but now that I know, I guess I'm going to have to find something to keep myself out of trouble," Duo replied.  
  
Oh really.................? said the little voice in Heero's mind said, and Heero could almost see the little devil rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Just what did you have in mind gorgeous?  
  
"Where did you used to live?" Heero asked, ignoring the voice.  
  
Duo shuffled his feet a bit before answering, "I used to live in the city with Julie, but she couldn't work there, so she dragged me here."  
  
Before he could stop himself, Heero blurted, "Julie? Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
At first Duo just looked at him, his head tilted to the side, and Heero was afraid that he had said the wrong thing or something. But Duo simply regarded him before laughing, which greatly confused Heero.  
  
"Julie's my........... guardian," Duo said after he calmed down, "she adopted me when I was twelve. She's pretty cool, if you look past the 'I'm your mother so do what I say' bullshit."  
  
That took Heero off guard, and soon he found himself laughing along with Duo, feeling completely relaxed around him. It was as if they had known each other for years. He wanted to stay and talk with the boy some more, but the sudden remembrance of the groceries at his feet made Heero's heart race and he looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit! Odin is going to kill me!" he cried.  
  
Duo frowned, "Odin? Who's..............."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really have to get going Duo. It was nice meeting you though, maybe we can get together sometime and hang out. If you're not busy!" Heero called out even as he was running down the street, "see ya later!"  
  
He hoped he would see Duo again, for he knew that he would never be able to forget him now. 


	3. new friends

chp. 3: New Friends  
  
"So what did you used to do for fun where you lived before?" Heero asked as the two boys walked down towards the river that ran behind their houses.  
  
Duo pushed a branch out of his way, holding it away from Heero was he passed by, trying not to notice the way that the other boy brushed up against him slightly. "I mostly skateboarded. Just about made into the semi finals of the boarding festival that's held there, but I broke my wrist and couldn't compete. Julie always said that I would break something while boarding, but I always ignored her."  
  
Heero laughed, "I can just see you dragging yourself over to your board, saying that you can still compete, even though your arms at a ninety degree angle in the wrong direction."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know?" he asked, enjoying the look of disbelief on his new friends face.  
  
Even now, after knowing Heero for close to a week and a half, Duo still found it hard to believe that they had become friends so fast. Considering that Duo had to control himself from jumping on the poor boy every time he saw him. The simple way that Heero walked and behaved made Duo weak in the knees.  
  
"You're not joking are you?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo snorted, "If you'd have been there Heero, you would probably have had the same reaction as everyone else," and before Heero could say anything, Duo continued in a squeaky high pitched voice, "eeewww!! What's wrong with his arm? Is it supposed to look like that?!"  
  
Heero mock glared at Duo, "I don't sound like that."  
  
"Fine," Duo replied grinning, "you'd sound like the guy who had to literally carry me away from the arena," he puffed himself up and put on his best Arnold Schwarzenegger accent, "listen you stupid boy, you'd better go to the hospital, or you'll lose your arm!"  
  
Heero looked at him, "I don't think you're stupid Duo."  
  
Letting his arms fall to the side, Duo took a deep breath and smiled. Heero was the only one he knew that could say such simple things, and make Duo forget everything else that he had been saying or thinking. Sometimes he found himself seriously thinking that Hero was reading his thoughts, and picked out just the right things to say.  
  
Sighing, Duo pushed those thoughts away, "So where exactly are we going?" as they passed by another mound of river rocks between the trees. Heero had been leading Duo down a trail almost all morning, and Duo had yet to find out where he was being taken. Not that he minded the 'alone time'.  
  
"You ask too many questions," Heero answered, giving Duo a hand down a slippery bank, "just like you never seem to keep still." he added giving Duo an accusing stare.  
  
Duo scoffed, "Me?! Keep still? Just how am I supposed to do that?" he replied, making a point not to deny that fact that he did ask a lot of questions. Most of which were designed to annoy whoever he was with at the time.  
  
"Maybe if you stop drinking so much caffeine........."   
  
Gasping, Duo put a hand to his chest, "Blasphemer! You dare soil the sanctity of the holy caffeine by blaming it for my actions! How dare you!"  
  
Heero shook his head and laughed, a laugh to which Duo joined in. They walked in silence for a while after that, and Duo couldn't stop looking around him in every direction. He had been totally wrong about this place. It wasn't boring at all, and it was much nicer than those tall gray buildings in the city that all looked that same. This place had actual trees, trees that were alive, not some plastic ones stuck in a window to make it look inviting. Not only were the surroundings stunning, the weather was beautiful.  
  
The day had started out muggy, but now that it was well passed one o'clock, both Duo and Heero had shed their jackets, thankful that they had worn T-shirts instead of sweaters. Duo was wearing his usual baggy pants and skater shoes, his hair bound tightly in it's braid so as not to snag it on a branch. Heero on the other hand, was wearing slightly tighter jeans that fit him perfectly, and a T-shirt that made Duo want to drool. Tight in all the right places. As Duo grinned and looked down at the lovely view he was getting from behind, he noticed that Heero was still holding onto his hand, his fingers now slightly intertwined with Duo's own pale digits. Oddly enough, it felt right to be holding hands with Heero this way, neither of them noticing or saying anything, so Duo didn't say anything. He simply enjoyed the contact.  
  
It must have been twenty minutes later that Heero stopped so suddenly that Duo ran right into him, bumping his nose against Heero's back.  
  
"We're here," the taller boy said turning, just in time to see Duo holding his nose with tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, making as if to reach out and touch Duo's cheek.  
  
Nodding quickly, Duo grinned and screwed his face up, "Man you got a bony back Heero! I think I broke my nose!"  
  
Heero looked at him, "If you had broken your nose Duo, there would be blood everywhere and you wouldn't be able to breath," he replied matter of factly, "you'd be lucky if you could stuck enough blood back to talk."  
  
Duo frowned. It sounded like Heero was speaking from personal experience. Staring right back at his friend, Duo was about to say something when he heard a branch break just off to his right, making him turn his head sharply in that direction.  
  
"What the hell........?" he started, but didn't get to finish as a short blond boy plowed right into him, knocking him off his feet and into a bush.  
  
Limbs flew as Duo struggled to get the boy off his chest, hoping that this wasn't some jealous maniac or something, angry that Duo had been alone with Heero. Though why he thought of that, he didn't rightly know. Suddenly, the boy pushed himself up off of Duo and wiped a smear of dirt from his cheek, which was flushed as if he had just been running. Azure blue eyes stared at him, and Duo realized that the boy on his chest was one of Heero's friends that had been playing basketball with him the first time he had seen Heero. He was just as thin as Duo himself was, but almost three inches shorter than Duo's own five foot seven frame, and his blond hair stuck out in various places, bits of twigs in other places.  
  
"Hi!" the boy said, his light soprano voice full of good humor, "my name's Quatre. Who're you?"  
  
Duo glared slightly, "Duo. Could you get off of me please?"  
  
Quatre look bewildered, then looked down with a surprised expression, as if just noticing he was sitting on Duo. "Sorry! I didn't mean to clobber you Duo! But Trowa was chasing me through that trees, I didn't know where I was going."  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Duo was about to ask who this Trowa was, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Quatre's small waist and hoisted him off of Duo. Quatre yelped in surprise, but made no effort to get away from his captor.  
  
"That's Trowa," came Heero's deep voice from behind him as he put his hands under Duo's arms and helped him up, "the little one you know."  
  
"Little!" Quatre protested, which made Duo quirk an eyebrow, for he stood at least a foot shorter than Trowa now that he was on the ground, "I'll have you know that I'm average height for my age!"  
  
Duo couldn't help himself, "If you're a midget."  
  
The three boy's looked at him, then one by one, they started to laugh. Heero first, followed by Trowa then Quatre. Duo grinned.  
  
I think I'm going to like it here even more than I thought...........  
  
( awwww!! ain't that nice, Duo made some friends! As for the part with the Arnie accent, you'll just have to imagine what he sounds like, I don't know how to write it. Anyway, tell me what you think of the fic so far. if you don't like it, don't tell me and pretend that you do ) 


	4. i've got a crush on you

chp. 4: I've got a crush on you  
  
It had been close to three months since Duo had moved into the cottage next door, and Heero found it hard to believe how close they had become. Not only were they bestfriends, but Heero had the distinct feeling that something more was beginning to form between them. For hours he would lay in his room and think about Duo, never being able to sleep until he had relieved his tension, and that sometimes took close to an hour. It wasn't just when he was trying to sleep either, and that was the problem. More and more Heero found himself running to the boy's bathroom and locking the door behind him, making sure that no one else was in the room before he masturbated in one of the stalls. Duo didn't seem to notice the effect he had on Heero at the best of times, or maybe he did, and that's why he looked so innocent when Heero excused himself. Though it wasn't like he went running to the bathroom every ten minutes or anything. He was able to be in Duo's company without having an episode. Most of the time anyway...........  
  
Sighing, Heero looked over to the lounging form of Quatre and Trowa on the couch opposite himself and Duo, their limbs interlocked. Quatre's small frame rested between Trowa's long legs and his head rested just under the taller boy's chin, Trowa's arms circling around his lover. Heero felt a momentary stab of jealousy at their closeness, wishing that he could hold Duo like that. Apparently, Duo felt comfortable with them hanging all over each other, as he was currently draped over the arm of the couch and watching wide eyed and excited as some metal machine crushed a bus load of people beneath it's mechanical foot. Heero found himself smiling at the longhaired youth.   
  
Duo must have sensed that he was smiling at him, something that the braided boy often seemed to pick up on, even if Heero hide it behind his hand. Turning slightly, Duo smiled in return, then reached out and shook Heeros toe with his fingers. "What are you lookin at?" Duo asked, still grinning.  
  
Heero blushed, and was thankful that the living room at Duo's was dark, "Nothing. Watch your movie."  
  
Duo glared playfully before turning his attention back to the screen, just as Heero caught Quatre's 'knowing' look from across the room. The small blond was the only one that knew Heero was falling in love with the energetic boy in front of him, for he had confronted Heero two weeks ago after catching Heero watch Duo sleep after he had drunk a little too much. Heero had been kneeling beside Duo's sleeping form, his hand running through Duo's thick silky hair, when the blond had walked in from the kitchen. He had said nothing then, not wanting to ruin the moment it seemed, but the morning after, he had pulled Heero aside and asked him if he liked Duo.   
  
Heero had told him of course he like Duo, he was his bestfriend. But Quatre had known that he was just evading the real answer.  
  
flashback   
  
"You love him don't you?" Quatre asked, his azure blue eyes full of understanding.  
  
Heero shuffled his feet, "I think I do Quatre. I know it may sound strange, but I love everything about him, even the way that he fidgets. He's everything that I could have ever dreamed up in a guy, and that's saying a lot."  
  
Quatre laughed, "True. You have been a patient boy when it comes to romance Heero."  
  
"So sue me."  
  
"Just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into Heero," Quatre said seriously, "I don't want to have to listen to you bitch and complain if he breaks you're heart, cause I'll be too busy breaking his neck."  
  
"Thanks Quatre," Heero replied truthfully, hugging his friend tightly, the adding mischievously, "now I'll let you get back to Trowa, he might think that I'm out to steal you away from him."  
  
end flashback  
  
Heero nodded at Quatre slightly. Tonight he was going to tell Duo how he felt about him, and he was hoping that Duo felt the same way, for if the way he acted around Heero was any indication of how he felt............. well, then Heero might not have to move to another continent.   
  
The rest of the movie was uneventful, and soon, all four boys were yawning despite that fact they said they could stay up and watch another film. Julie had marched into the living room then and ordered them to bed.  
  
"I'll not have you complaining that you didn't get enough sleep when tomorrow rolls around," she stated with her hands on her hips, "that's the last thing that I need."  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue at her, but didn't argue, an act that basically told everyone that even the king of energy was beat. Oddly enough, after Duo had complied, so did the other three boys. Heero grinned at Julie as he passed by her on his march upstairs to Duo's room, where all four of them had crammed in together to sleep. He liked Julie a lot, and envied Duo that he had a guardian like her. Odin, Heero's godfather was okay, but he was extremely strict and almost unforgiving when he got bad grades or did something wrong. Not that Odine would ever hit him or anything, he would just find another way to punish him, which usually ment that Heero would go a without any luxury items until he rectified what he did wrong.  
  
"Man, I'm soo..........tired!" Duo said through a yawn as they stumbled through his bedroom door, "I don't think that I can stay up for another five minutes!"  
  
Heero grunted in agreement, thinking that sleep would be nice, except for that fact that he was planning on revealing his feelings for Duo tonight. Looking behind him, Heero found that he was alone with Duo, for Quatre had pulled Trowa into the bathroom, presumably to give 'them' privacy. Heero shrugged, now that he had a chance to tell Duo, he wasn't going to waste it.  
  
"Hey Duo?" he asked as they crawled into their separate sleeping arrangements, Duo in his bed, and Heero on the floor next to him, "are you still awake?"  
  
"Mmmph?" came the muffled response.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
The blankets shifted slightly as Duo rolled himself over to peer at Heero over the side of his mattress, "Tell me what?"   
  
Taking a deep breath, Heero willed himself not to loose his nerve, then said, "Duo..... I.......... love you."  
  
( OH! can you say cliff hanger much? Yeah shut-up, I know that you know Duo will say it back........... or WILL he? Hmmm, tricky tricky....... ) 


	5. say you will

chp. 5: Say you will  
  
warning, this chapter contains lemon!! if you are not 17 or older, do NOT read!!  
  
Duo was floored. Heero loved him? Loved as in............LOVED? For a long moment Duo just lay there, looking down at his friend, not knowing what to say, not knowing if he could say anything. This was more that he could handle. Duo had thought about this very moment every day that he was with Heero, hoping against all odds that the taller boy would have feelings for him, but not really counting on it coming true.  
  
He could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest, and he took in a deep breath that he had been holding.   
  
"Heero......I......." he couldn't finish it, couldn't bring himself to say it. What if Heero was just joking? What if he had just said that to get a reaction out of him? Duo didn't think he could bear it if Heero was pretending.  
  
Suddenly, Heero turned away from him, his voice now hard and bitter, "Forget it. Forget that I said anything."  
  
In that instant, Duo knew that Heero wasn't lying. Desperate to convince Heero that he returned his feelings, Duo slide out of bed and kneeled beside Heero, putting his hand on Heero's back. Heero resisted him at first, but Duo was not going to give up. Roughly turning Heero onto his back once more, Duo swiftly closed the gap between them before Heero had a chance to stop him.   
  
Heero's lips were soft and warm against his own, and they yielded completely to Duo attentions. Running his hands slowly up Heero's waist, Duo grinned when Heero squirmed. He knew that the boy beneath him was ticklish just under his ribs, though this time he moved on until he was resting his hand just under Heero's armpit, holding himself up. Meanwhile, Heero's own hand lightly caressed Duo's back as he pushed himself up against Duo's body, keeping as much contact with him as possible with their current position. Suddenly, Duo felt a slight tug on his braid before the thick braid unraveled and pooled around them, blocking them to the rest of the world. Their kisses deepened, and Duo felt Heero's questioning tongue asking entrance into his mouth, Duo was only too happy to grant his wish. Heero tasted of red gummy bears and popcorn.   
  
Soon though, too soon for Duo's liking, they had to pause for air.  
  
"Wow..." Duo said breathlessly, "that was......... wow."  
  
Heero laughed, "Tell me about it. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" he asked brushing a strand of hair way from Duo's forehead.  
  
Grinning with mischief, Duo answered, "I may be inexperienced in many things Heero Yuy," he started, using Heero's full name, "but this is not one of them."  
  
Heero tilted his head to the side, then looked over towards the bedroom door, Duo followed his gaze.  
  
"What to show me a little bit of what you're capable of then?" Heero murmured as he kissed his way down Duo's exposed neck, making the slighter boy's stomach flutter.  
  
"Shut the door and I'll show you more than 'a little bit'." Duo said in a sultry voice before rising from atop of Heero and sitting back on his bed.  
  
Heero grabbed both Quatre and Trowa's pillows and blankets, tossing them into the hallway before shutting the door and locking it behind him.  
  
Duo grinned, "You wearn qwickly gwasshopper," he said, then beckoned Heero over with a crook of his finger, while his other found the play button on his stereo, knowing that they would have to cover up the noises that were bound to be made.  
  
Heero grinned and came over to Duo, stopping just before the smaller boy. Duo stood slowly, sliding his body against Heero's, noting that his soon to be lover was trembling. Taking hold of Heero's hands, Duo turned him so that he was the one with his knees against the bed, then gently pushed him into a sitting position. Heero looked confused at first, and opened his mouth to say something, but Duo shook his head and put a finger over his lips. Kneeling between Heero's legs, Duo grinned before sliding his hands up Heero's thighs towards the zipper on his pants. Heero gasped above Duo as the slender boy undid the zipper and gently tugged on the material, a tug that told Heero to lift his hips so that Duo could pull his jeans off.  
  
Once the offending artical of clothing was thrown across the room, Duo kissed his way up the inner part of Heero's thigh and hooked his fingers into the other boy's boxers. Discarding them as well as Heero's shirt, Duo grinned once more before resuming his gentle kisses down Heero's now exposed stomach, enjoying the gasps above him. Reaching his final destination, Duo's eyes became even larger at the sight.  
  
"Wow............" was the only word that could escape his lips.  
  
"Huh?" came Heero's lust filled voice.  
  
Duo drew in a deep breath, "Oh nothin'. It's just that I think that I got a lot more than I bargained for," he replied, catching the blush that spread across Heero's face, "which makes it a lot more fun."  
  
Before Heero could respond to that comment, Duo lowered his attentions back to his object of conquest, and ran his tongue teasingly up the length of Heero's shaft. That brought a sharp hiss from the dark haired boy, who was now laying back against the mattress, his fists clentched tightly.   
  
Mirroring what he had just done to the other side of Heero's erection, Duo placed his hands on Heero's hips, keeping him from bucking as he worked. Circling his tongue around the tip, Duo lightly blew cool air on the exposed flesh, before taking the whole shaft into his mouth. Even though Heero was bigger than he had expected, Duo shifted his lovers erection in his mouth until he was comfortable, then slowly began to massage the flesh with his tongue once more. Heero moved his hips slightly with Duo as the braided boy bobbed his head up and down, using his teeth carefully to tease Heero as he silde his hands behind the taller boy, cupping his butt and bringing him closer still.  
  
Suddenly, Heero's hand clentched the sheets with more force, and he whimpered, "Duo............I'm, going to........" seconds before he ejaculated.  
  
Duo had been ready, and he swallowed every drop that was his Heero. Taking a deep breath, he raised himself and rested his elbows on either side of Heero's thighs, grinning. "Did you like that?" he asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.  
  
"Hell...........yeah," Heero replied, "where..... did you learn that?"  
  
Duo shrugged, but didn't answer directly, which didn't seem to bother Heero at all. After a moment, Heero sat up and looked down at Duo, brushing his hair away from his face. "Duo........ would you let me do the same to you?" he asked.  
  
Grinning again with much mischief, Duo shook his head, and said before Heero got upset, "No, I want you to do something else Hee-chan."  
  
Puzzlement crossed Heero's features, "What?"  
  
Duo pulled Heero closer until he could reach his lovers ear, then replied, whispering, "I want you to make love to me Hee-chan."  
  
A moments uncertainty ran across Heero's face, but passed quickly when Duo nibbed on his earlobe. Without a direct answer, Heero pulled Duo in for another searing kiss, leaving the braided boy breathless. They had managed to both make it up onto the bed, and Duo was now straddling Heero, his arms wrapped firmly around his lover. Suddenly though, Duo found himself flipped over so that he was the one on the bottom, and he barely registered the fact that Heero made quick work of his clothing, and he was now also naked.  
  
"Mmmmm...." came Duo fevered voice as Heero began to kiss his way down Duo's smooth chest, his fingers dancing their way down to Duo's quite obvious erection. "please......" he begged, not sure if he could wait much longer for Heero to be inside him.  
  
Apparantly Heero agreed, as he softly asked, "Do you have anything to use?"  
  
"Top drawer on the left."  
  
It took Heero all of ten seconds to find the tube of lubrication, and another minute or so until he seemed satisfied that Duo was thoroughly prepared, before he carefully applied the lube to his own aching arousal. Duo was now so impatient he was raking his nails down Heero's back, urging him to move faster. Heero was happy to comply, and after a brief kiss, he entered Duo in one quick thrust, bringing a moan of pleasure from the braided boy beneath him, who was now quite glad he had turned on the stereo. Duo usually became rather vocal during sex, and this time would be no different, maybe even louder.  
  
They stayed still for a moment, Heero letting Duo adjust to the feel of him, before he began to slowly moved his hips. Wrapping his longs legs around Heero, Duo let out a long moan as Heero brushed against Duo's prostate, sending him into ecstasy. Within moments, Heero's thrust became harder and more forceful, almost slamming Duo into the disheveled bed, his voice coming in deep breathes.  
  
Duo clung to Heero as the other boy silde in and out of him, desperate to hold onto the moment, but knew that his lover wasn't far from climax, and for that matter, neither was he. Heero had reached between them and had been stroking Duo in time with his thrust into the smaller boy, and Duo could feel the pressure inside him building. Suddenly, with one last movement, Heero cried out and released, sending Duo into orgasm as well.   
  
They lay there for a few mintues, both catching their breath, each not wanting to let go of the other. When Heero did finally disengage himself from Duo's body, Duo instantly curled against the warmth of his lover, not even noticing as Heero pulled the blankets around them.  
  
Sighing, Duo snuggled closer to his love and whispered, "I love you Hee-chan....."  
  
With a kiss on the forehead, Heero answered, "I love you too koi."  
  
This had definitely been a night to remember.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Heero woke late the next morning, yawning widely as the sun hit him square in the eyes. Cursing, he turned his face away, only to come into contact with the sleeping form of Duo. The other boy was curled into a slight ball beside him, his hands tucked up between them, his eyes shut tight. His long hair was fanned out behind him and covered the exposed places of his torso that wasn't snuggled under the blankets. Heero smiled to himself at the sight. Duo looked so beautiful in the morning, laying there so peaceful.  
  
Reaching out a tentative hand, Heero ran his fingers lightly over Duo's naked arm, savoring the feel of his soft skin. Duo suddenly wrinkled his nose and moved closer towards Heero's warmth, determined it seemed, to lay right on top of him. Brushing the hair from Duo face, Heero leaned in and kissed the tip of his lovers nose. That seemed to wake Duo right up, and he opened his large indigo eyes to Heero, smiling with heart stopping sweetness.  
  
"Morning," the slender boy murmured lovingly, leaning to kiss Heero on the nose in return, "how did you sleep?"  
  
Heero grinned, wrapping his arms around Duo's body, "You mean when we did sleep?" he asked, and Duo choked on his yawn.  
  
"Heh heh.........." Duo replied, "yeah, I guess we were a little............."  
  
"Rambunctious?" Heero supplied helpfully, causing Duo to turn three shades of red.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Duo answered, snuggling closer to Heero, if that was even possible.  
  
They lay there for a little while longer until Heero suddenly remembered Trowa and Quatre. Groaning, he turned towards the door and hit his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked, worry edging it's way into his soft voice.  
  
"I forgot about Quatre and Trowa," Heero explained, "they would have had to sleep on the couch last night because of us."  
  
Duo grinned, "If it ment that they got to spend the night alone together, I don't think they'd care if they were outside in the rain. And personally, I don't care that they're not here. I think I would have found that a little bit too kinky for even my tastes."  
  
Heero looked back down at his lover and laughed, "You do have a way with words.............. among other things......." he trailed off, licking his lips playfully, which was rewarded with a pillow in the face.  
  
"Shut-up!" Duo said through his laughter, and was about to say something else, when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you guy's finished in there?" came Quatre's voice, "or are you going to stay in there all day?"  
  
Both Heero and Duo blushed.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't obvious before, it sure as hell is going to be now," Heero muttered as he and Duo began to dress.  
  
Duo pulled at his arm suddenly, causing Heero to fall back down onto the rumpled bed. Before he had a chance to say anything, Duo covered his lips with his own, and Heero realized into the pillows, holding Duo close. The kiss didn't last too long, but left both boys breathless none the less.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I never got a chance to say this last night," the braided youth started, "and I want to say it now. I love you Hee-chan."  
  
Heero blinked at his lover. He knew that Duo must love him, but it was soo much more different hearing him say it. He didn't even notice that Duo had called him by a nickname, something he had never had before. Smiling, Heero pulled Duo down for another kiss, just a small one this time, and replied, "I love you too Duo."  
  
"HEY!" came the now passed annoyed voice of Trowa and Quatre together, "move your asses!!" Quatre called out after the initial yell, followed by Trowa's deeper voice, "I think that they've moved their asses enough last night to make up for a few days there little one."  
  
Both Heero and Duo blushed a deep shade of crimson before bursting out with laughter.  
  
( Yeah, there was some ADULT themes in this chapter, but you guys don't mind do you! Nope, I thought not! ) 


	6. shall we dance?

chp. 6: Shall we Dance?  
  
It was two days until the Christmas holiday, and Duo jumped with excitement at the thought of spending it with Heero, who had gotten permission from Odine to stay behind for vacation. Julie had agreed, on the condition that the two boys refrain from groping each other too much in front of her. Both Duo and Heero accepted her conditions, knowing that they could grope each other as much as they wanted to when they were alone.  
  
The holidays weren't the only thing that Duo was excited about either. It was the Christmas dance that he was looking forward to the most. He had been formally asked to go by Heero, who was his official boyfriend, much to the delight or scorn of others. It had been the sweetest way Duo had been asked out, and he would damned if he would ever forget it.   
  
Heero had somehow managed to clear out everything from Duo's locker, which was a feat in itself, and had left a single red rose with a red ribbon tied around it hanging from the top shelf. There had been a small engraved card attached to the string that held the flower, and it had read simply:  
  
Duo,  
  
would you do me the honor of   
  
attending the Christmas dance   
  
with me?  
  
luv Heero  
  
When Duo had finished reading it, he had felt Heero standing behind him, and he had turned around to fling himself at his lover. With a cheer of encouragement from their friends around them, Duo planted a huge kiss on Heero's mouth, making the boy blush fiercely.  
  
That had been four days ago, and Duo was just now on his way home from running a quick errand for Julie, almost running home to get ready for the dance later that night. Usually held on the last day of school before the break, the dance had been pushed two days forward so that the students could have a days recovery before going back for the last day to collect their holiday homework. Which was a drag, but had to be done or the students would find themselves totally screwed when they came back to a test on what they were supposed to have learned.  
  
At least I can enlist in the help of Heero, Duo thought as he stopped to double check that he had gotten everything that Julie had asked for, he's soo much better at this homework crap than me.   
  
Nodding to himself that he had everything, Duo shrugged further into his winter jacket and began crossing the street. Suddenly, there was a screech of tires, blaring lights and a loud horn................... then nothing. Only blackness.  
  
( I hate to leave you like this, but my brain is running on empty right now......... so I'll have to get back to you with the next chapter! ) 


	7. something so strong

chp. 7: Something so Strong  
  
Heero had been waiting for almost forty minutes at the school where he had told Duo to meet him, and he was just starting to become worried when a girl ran up to him, dress in hand and a flushed expression on her face. Heero recognized her when she got a little closer.  
  
"Hilde? What's wrong?" he asked, all but holding her up as she heaved for breath, her short black hair drooping down into her face.  
  
"It's.......Duo..........Heero.....he's...." she started.  
  
"What happened to Duo?!" Heero asked, shaking her a little, "is he okay? Is he all right?"  
  
Hilde let out a strangled sob and shook her head, "No!" she cried out suddenly, causing almost every person at the dance to turn their way. Heero paled at the sound of her voice and gently took her arm, leading her away from everyone else.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, softly this time, for he felt like he didn't have the strength to speak any louder than that.  
  
Through her sobs, Hilde choked out, "Duo got...... hit by a car...." she paused to sniff, "on his way home Julie told me, he's been taken to the emergency room at the hospital."  
  
"Why didn't Julie phone me?" Heero asked no one in particular, "she should have called me!"  
  
Hilde shook her head again, "She said she tried to reach you, but you weren't answering your cell, so she called me. She said that mine was the only other number that Duo given her as a person to get a hold of when she needed him."  
  
That's right, Heero thought, Duo spent time with Hilde after school working on the dance committee, that he gave Julie Hilde's cell number to reach him!  
  
"Heero, you should go to the hospital right away," Hilde said as her sobs grew calmer, "Duo will want you there. He needs you there."  
  
Nodding once, Heero paused just long enough to kiss Hilde on the cheek before running full speed for the doors.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It took Heero well over half an hour to reach the hospital, and by the time he got there, he was so out of breath that he feared he would pass out. Forcing himself to continue on, Heero waited impatiently for the automatic doors to open, then burst down the hallway to the nurses station.   
  
Banging on the bell three hard times, Heero called out, "Hello! Is anyone there?!"  
  
"Hold your horses young man! I'm coming!" yelled a sleepy eyed nurse from behind the glass, "what?"  
  
"There was a teenager brought in, well I don't know when, but he was hit by a car and..........." Heero began, but was interrupted by the nurse.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, yes yes, he was taken into surgery about an hour ago," she explained as she came out from behind the glass, "his mother told me that there would be a young man coming by to see him. I take it that you're him?"  
  
Heero nodded, "Yes."  
  
Taking his hand, the woman called out to the other nurse that was apparently there, telling her that she was taking Heero to see the car accident victim. She lead him down the hall and through a set of doors that read authorized persons only, marching him down that corridor until Heero saw Julie sitting slumped over in a waiting room chair.  
  
"Julie!" Heero called out, taking his arm away from the nurse and running the rest of the way down the hall to where Duo's adoptive mother stood shaking and crying, "are you okay?" Heero asked her as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Clinging to him, Julie stammered, "Oh Heero! I don't know if Duo's going to be okay, they won't tell me anything yet!"  
  
Rubbing her back, Heero replied, "I'm sure they'll be coming to tell us everything in a few minutes Julie. Duo's going to be fine, really............. he's going to be fine......." he trailed off, not knowing if he even believed what he said. Then, suddenly, it all hit him like a ton of bricks, and he felt hot tears stream down his face.   
  
Julie lead him over to a chair where she promptly sat him down and kneeled on the floor in front of him, pulling him into another hug. It was all she could do really, for Heero was crying freely now, his back wrenching with every sob. He had just found Duo for Christ's sake! He was not going to lose him now, not when he loved him so much. He didn't know how long they had stayed that way, Julie rocking Heero back and forth, each one crying themselves out, when the door to the emergency room opened and the doctor walked out.  
  
"Ms. King?" he said, his tenor voice breaking the stilled silence that had fallen in the room, "I'm Dr. Collins."  
  
Both Heero and Julie stood up, each holding onto each other for support, and Heero thought that his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest.  
  
"Is......Duo okay?" he asked, and Dr. Collins looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"You must be the young man that Duo kept muttering about when they brought him in," the doctor said, "Heero right?" then continued after Heero had nodded, "well, Heero, Ms. King, I'm pleased to inform you that Duo is going to be just fine."  
  
Julie started to cry again, but with relief this time, and Heero sucked in the breath that he had been holding.  
  
Dr. Collins held out a hand, "There was some arterial damage that we had to repair, a few broken bones and a concussion, but other than that, it's just scrapes and bruises."  
  
"Oh thank god!" Julie exclaimed, turning once more to Heero and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Can we see him?" Heero asked.  
  
"He's still under a lot of anesthetic, but I see no harm in visiting. In fact, it will more than liking help him recover all the faster," he man replied, motioning an orderly to come over, "this is Robert, he'll take you to Duo's room."  
  
Julie said thank you and Heero nodded as they walked by the doctor. It didn't take them that long to reach Duo's room, and when they did, Julie motioned Heero in first.  
  
"You go in honey," she said, and added before Heero could reply, "he needs you more than he needs me. Now go."  
  
Heero sighed, "Okay," then added, "thanks," before kissing her on the cheek and opening the door to Duo's room, closing it softly behind him.  
  
The room was painted white and pink, the standard 'happy' colors of the hospital, with white curtains covering the large window beside Duo's bed. Walking slowly over to where Duo lay, Heero closed his eyes when he saw his lover. His face was a mass of bruises, as were his hands and arms, and his left arm was in a cast. There were bindings around his ribs, for he had apparently broken a few of those. His hair was still long, and someone had taken the time to wash whatever blood there had been in it, which gave Duo the scent of vanilla.   
  
Walking around to the side of the bed that Duo's right arm was, Heero pulled over a chair and sat down, carefully reaching out to take Duo's hand in his own. He sat there in silence for a while until he began speaking very quietly.  
  
"Duo? Can you hear me?" he said, gently stroking his thumb over the back of Duo's hand, careful as to not dislodge the IV, "it's me, Heero. How're you feeling? Well that's a lame question huh? You probably feel like hammered shit right now. And trust me, you look worse," he had no idea what he was saying, but at this point he didn't care. "Well, I don't think that you missed much at the dance. It pretty much blowed. But since you didn't get to go, I'll hold a private dance, just for the two of us. How does that sound?"  
  
Suddenly, Duo's hand squeezed Heero's faintly, and Heero wiped at his eyes, which were becoming misty again.  
  
"Duo, are you awake?" he asked, getting up from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, "how do you feel?"  
  
Duo whispered something that Heero couldn't make out, and he asked, "What?" leaning forwards as he did.  
  
"You........ ask......too many questions.." Duo whispered hoarsely, and Heero smiled.  
  
Leaning down, Heero kissed Duo on the forehead and brushed his free hand against Duo's cheek. His lover's eyes closed slightly, and he leaned into the caress, sighing. Heero wished that he could take Duo into his arms, but he didn't dare risk hurting him. They stayed that way for a while, and Heero thought that Duo a drifted off into sleep again. He made as if to get up, and Duo suddenly whimpered.  
  
"Stay with me," he cried, a single tear running down his cheek, "please?"  
  
"I'll stay," Heero answered sitting back down, then asked, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but what did you think about when you got hit?" remembering how the doctor had told Heero that Duo had been calling his name.  
  
At that, Duo managed a small smile, "You koi. I thought about you. I couldn't die and not see you one last time." 


	8. make my heart fly

chp. 8 : Make my Heart Fly  
  
Five and a half months after the accident, Duo sat on the soft grass in the backyard leaning up against Heero as he watched Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Seth and a few other friends play water tag. Hilde and the other girls were currently kicking ass against the rest of the 'fighters', and Duo laughed as Trowa slipped sideways on the grass, taking Quatre and two others down with him. He had wanted to play, but his ribs were still sore after breaking a few, and the doctor had clearly forbade him any running around. Heero was to strictly enforce that rule, and he never did let Duo get too over excited, but did make a few exceptions when it came to their increasingly growing relationship.  
  
Heero had actually moved in with Duo and Julie for a while, telling his guardian that he was just next door, and that he needed to be with Duo for the first few weeks he was out of the hospital. Which was true, for Duo could hardly move by himself with his injured ribs and broken arm, and Julie couldn't exactly carry him around. So Heero had been set up in the guest bedroom, which relieved and disappointed Duo greatly. On one hand, he didn't want to be a burden to Heero, or have try and control emotions and raging hormones. But on the other hand, he wanted to be close to Heero, to know that he would be there every morning when he woke up. He had only agreed to the arrangement because he knew that there would be many mornings like that first one, so many months ago.  
  
"Duo?" Heero interrupted his train of thought, "are you okay?"  
  
Duo laughed, "You know, I should really start to keep a tally of how many times you say that. I think it's up somewhere near ninety by now."  
  
Heero cuffed him playfully, "You know what I ment baka. What are you thinking about?"  
  
Baka was the new 'pet' name that Heero had started to call Duo after he had gotten out of the hospital, and truthfully, Duo didn't mind being called an idiot. Though only Heero was allowed to call him that. Anyone else would catch the wrong end of a pointed stick.   
  
Tilting his head back to that he was looking at Heero upside down, Duo replied, "I was thinking about you."  
  
"Oh? And just what were you thinking about me?" Heero asked, teasing Duo with a kiss on the cheek, missing the 'target' that Duo had given him.  
  
Pouting Duo crossed his arms, "I'm not going to tell you now."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, then wrapped his arms around Duo tighter and turned him back around, placing a gentle kiss on Duo's lips. "There. Happy?"  
  
Duo grinned and nodded like a child who had just received a huge piece of chocolate cake. "Yes, happy," and after Heero gave him 'the look', which ment tell me now or I'll never kiss you again, he added, "I was just thinking how nice it would be if we could be together all the time. You know, cause of graduation and all of that crap. I don't know if Julie's gonna want to go back to the city now that she's done her novel."  
  
There was a stilled silence from Heero, and Duo began to fear that Heero didn't want him to stay. Tears began to force themselves to his eyes, and he blinked them back just as Heero leaned forwards and lightly touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Koi, Julie does want to move back to the city," he started, and Duo choked down a sob, "but she doesn't want you to come with her."  
  
Confused, Duo asked, "What?"  
  
"She told me that since you've recently turned eighteen, you should be able to make you own choices on where you want to live," Heero explained, "and she knew that you wanted to stayed here, so she talked to the bank and took enough money so that you can keep the cottage paid off until you find a job here."  
  
"Really!" Duo exclaimed, jumping into Heero's arms, "that's great!"  
  
Heero hugged Duo back and kissed his shoulder before continuing, "Of course she said that it would be a hell of a lot easier with two people living together................"  
  
Duo didn't have to ask what that ment, and he smiled brightly at Heero, "Naturally."  
  
Heero grinned in return, then stood, giving Duo a hand up as well.  
  
"Hey!" called Quatre, "where're you two off to?"   
  
Heero motioned to the house with his free hand, and Quatre waved back at him, distracting himself just long enough to have a bucket of water dumped over his head. Everyone, including a very wet Quatre, laughed as Heero lead Duo into the cottage, soon to be their cottage. Duo was lead upstairs and into his bedroom where Heero sat him down on his bed and went to shut the door.  
  
"What are you planning?" Duo asked, but received a sly grin as his only response.  
  
"You'll see," Heero finally said as he knelt between Duo's knees.  
  
Blushing, Duo held his breath, feeling every muscle in his body go tense. But Heero only knelt there, and just as Duo was about to ask what was going on, Heero spoke.  
  
"Duo, from the very first time I saw you, I knew that you were different from everyone else. You were, and are still, the most beautiful person I have ever known, both inside and out. You drove me crazy for months with everything that you did, and I have to admit that if it weren't for that first night, I probably would have gone completely insane," he paused, and Duo held his breath, almost afraid of what was coming, "when you got into that accident, I thought that I had lost you Duo. You'll never know how close I came to the edge when I heard what had happened to you, and a hope that you never do. Truthfully, I thought that if you didn't die, you would turn away from me......."  
  
"Never.........." Duo started, but was cut off by a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Let me finish this before I lose my nerve," Heero said and smiled, "Duo....... you've been my greatest source of strength these passed months, and I love you more than anything. And the reason that I'm telling you all of this, is because................ I want to be with you for the rest of my life," he paused again, but this time to draw a small black case from his back pocket, "Duo, I know that we can't do this officially, or legally or whatever..........but, will you marry me?"  
  
Duo was speechless, which was saying a lot, for the only other time he had been left speechless was when Heero had told him he loved him for the very first time. Slowly reaching out a hand towards Heero, Duo choked back tears and smiled, placing the hand on Heero's face.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Heero," he finally answered, and he could literally feel the relief flowing off of his lover, "even if it can't be officially or legally, or whatever," he laughed, as he began to cry.  
  
Heero smiled in return and opened the small black case, revealing a sliver band with delicate Celtic carvings engraved into the surface. Duo's eyes went wide as Heero took the ring from it's box and took Duo's hand gently from his face. Kissing his palm, Heero wiped away his own tears before slipping the ring onto Duo's heart finger on his left hand, kissing the back of his hand after. Duo cried silently now, but they were tears of utter happiness.  
  
"I love you baka," Heero said as he leaned closer to Duo, who trembled in the effort not to cry out loud, "now and forever."  
  
Swallowing, Duo replied as he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, pressing his forehead against his lovers, "I love you too Hee-chan. Now and forever."  
  
Duo closed the gap between them, both boys now completely oblivious to anything around them, including the three people standing in the doorway ( which was now open ), tears in their eyes.  
  
The End.  
  
So that's the end of my fan fiction. I know it got a little sappy near the end, but I don't really care. So there! If you have any comments, I look forward to them. Just remember to be at least somewhat kind if you didn't like it.   
  
Kylia Nahimana. 


End file.
